How I met your mother
by Xinou
Summary: Ils s'aiment, là dessus il n'y a rien à redire.  Mais comment se sont-ils rencontrés?


_Note de l'auteur (moi): Connaissez vous la série "How I met your mother"? Parfois je tombe dessus quand je rentre chez moi le week end, et j'avoue que j'aime assez ^^_

_Bref tout ça pour dire, le titre m'a inspiré cet OS xD Alors comment se sont-ils rencontrés? Comment ça "qui ça 'ILS'?" ? c'est pas marqué dans la description? __Au passage, je vous jure qu'ils ne m'appartiennent pas et qu'ils sont entièrement à JKR et que je ne gagne aucun sousous avec cette fic (ni avec les autres d'ailleurs) (oui ça c'était mon disclaimer)._

_Bon allez, petite devinette fastoche: qui est le narrateur dans toute la première partie hein? =P_

* * *

><p>« La première fois que je l'ai vue... Oh ça devait sûrement être lors de la répartition. J'avais regardé attentivement chaque nouvel élève de Gryffondor en essayant de repérer ceux qui pourraient être mes amis. Mais la première fois que je l'ai réellement vue, cela s'est passé trois ans après. Molly était une élève plutôt discrète. Une de celle que l'on aperçoit parfois dans la salle commune ou que l'on croise dans un couloir en se disant "tient, une Gryffondor". Mais Molly avait des amies, de bonnes amies. De celles avec qui vous avez vos propres codes, vos petits secrets et vos grands délires. Et de celles avec qui vous faites des paris stupides. Le jour ou j'ai réellement vue, Molly venait de perdre un pari.<p>

Ce jour là, il y avait un match de Quidditch : Gryffondor contre Serpentard, le match que tout le monde attendait avec impatience. Ce jour là Serpentard a battu Gryffondor. Et pourtant, personne n'a été déçu et c'était grâce à Molly. Elle nous a offert un spectacle qui valait le détour ! Lorsque notre équipe est entrée sur le terrain, tout le monde a remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. À l'époque notre gardien était Cameron Kerson, une véritable armoire à glace, dès qu'il entrait sur le terrain on ne voyait que lui tant il était imposant. Mais au lieu de le voir, nous avons vu débarquer une petite rousse qui s'avançait d'un pas mal assuré en tête de l'équipe. Molly allait jouer son tout premier et tout dernier match de Quidditch. Quand elle a décollé, autant vous dire que les Serpentard ont beaucoup ri. C'était tout juste si elle arrivait à voler en ligne droite, sans compter les petits cris affolés qu'elle poussait lorsque son balais faisait un léger écart. Son principal souci durant le match a été d'éviter le Souafle. L'équipe adverse s'en donnait à cœur joie, et notre équipe riait tellement qu'ils avaient du mal à jouer correctement. Je crois que le moment le plus drôle de ce drôle de match a été quand elle s'est retrouvée, par je ne sais quel miracle, avec le souafle dans les mains. Les trois poursuiveurs de Serpentard lui ont instantanément foncé dessus et, prise de panique, elle a lancé son balais à pleine vitesse droit devant elle. Bien sûr elle n'arrivait plus à l'arrêter et il a fallut qu'elle passe elle même dans l'anneau adverse et fasse trois fois le tour du terrain en hurlant avant que le professeur de vol n'intervienne. À la fin du match, le capitaine des Serpentard l'a invitée à faire le tour d'honneur avec eux, en tant qu'instigatrice de leur victoire. Elle a alors poliment refusé avant de faire son propre tour d'honneur en sens inverse. Et devinez quoi ? Elle a été bien plus acclamée que les vainqueurs eux même.

Le soir, c'était l'euphorie dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Kerson portait Molly sur ses épaules en clamant à tue tête qu'elle était la meilleure joueuse de Quidditch de tous les temps. J'admirais le courage qu'elle avait eu ainsi que l'autodérision dont elle avait fait preuve. Et puis nos regards se sont croisés. J'ai adoré ce que j'ai vu : un regard d'une douceur sans pareil qui, à cet instant, pétillait de malice et ces boucles rousses qui tombaient souplement autour de son visage rond lui donnaient un air angélique. Je me suis alors promis de mieux faire connaissance avec elle, ce que j'ai fait, comme vous vous en doutez.

Et voilà les enfants, comment j'ai rencontré votre mère.

- Wouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaou, maman elle était trop forte ! , s'exclama Ronald Weasley, dix ans et demi, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

- Mais dit moi George, Maman ne nous as-t-elle pas défendu de parier ?

-C'est aussi ce qu'il me semblait Fred. Apparemment cette règle n'est plus d'actualité. » , lui répondit son jumeau, alors qu'ils affichaient tout les deux d'immenses sourires espiègles.

* * *

><p><em>Bon désolée pour la petite séquence émotion à la fin, j'suis pas fan de tout ce qui est neuneu tout plein d'habitude, mais eux deux ils sont vraiment trop mignons alors j'étais obligée quoi ^^<em>


End file.
